


Двести тридцать четыре раза

by zweifel



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zweifel/pseuds/zweifel





	Двести тридцать четыре раза

Бьякуран никогда не верил в любовь. Ни в одном из бесчисленных восьми мириад миров не верил в любовь. Его предавали во имя любви, под его знамёна вставали во имя любви. Даже порой вставали под его знамёна во имя любви, предавая кого-то другого. Однажды (или около сотни раз, он, честно говоря, не подсчитывал) с ним даже спали во имя любви – к кому-то другому, чья жизнь находилась в его руках. 

И уж конечно с ним неоднократно спали во имя великой любви к нему самому. Жадно ловили его взгляды, целовали кончики пальцев, падали к ногам и сворачивали горы, свято веря в правильность выбранного пути. Ибо любовь, – говорили они, закатывая томно глаза, – стоит всех свёрнутых гор и осушённых морей.

Но сам Бьякуран не верил в любовь никогда. 

Слишком хорошо, слишком отчётливо видел, как одно невовремя сказанное слово рушит все иллюзии. И там, где в одном мире два человека лелеяли свою любовь до гроба, в другом расходились навсегда и разве что изредка потом плевали ядом другому вслед. Энная сумма денег, чуть более высокий пост на карьерной лестнице, лишняя поездка в город мечты или случайная жертва перестрелки – любая мелочь могла враз перечеркнуть все громкие слова о великой нерушимой любви. 

Бьякуран верил в гормоны. Верил в жадность. Верил в желание доказать что-то себе, а ещё больше – в желание всем и каждому доказать, что сидя в песочнице сто лет назад ты ныл не от того, что тебя стукнули совочком по голове, а с каким-то высшим мотивом. Верил в глупость. Верил в силу привычки и страх начать жить иначе. Верил в страсть к красивым позам. Верил в желание себя обмануть и в бесконечное множество других причин назвать творящийся ад красивыми словами. Но только не в любовь.

Поэтому он совершенно не понимал, отчего вот уже в двести тридцать четвёртом мире упорно находит этого рыжего идиота и таскает его за собой. Точно не от любви. Любви не существует. Даже если вдруг она существует, она что-то там про бабочек в животе и желание творить добро с пресветлым именем на устах. А совсем не про желание стукнуться со всей дури головой об стол и бессильно заржать.

– Прости, Шо-тян, – самым ласковым, самым елейным, самым дружелюбным тоном, каким только мог, протянул Бьякуран. – Я не очень хорошо тебя расслышал, ты не мог бы повторить? Что это такое?

Ирие Шоичи недоумённо поправил на носу очки, откашлялся и старательно проартикулировал:

– Это план установления мирового господства, Бьякуран-сан.

На столе широким веером расположились листы. Где-то пара дюжин, на каждом в две колонки убористым почерком – текст. План. С тщательно пронумерованными пунктами. «Тринадцать ‘бэ’: обвалить китайский рынок бумаг, используя...» «Сто восемьдесят девять: допросить Саваду Цунаёши... о Кольцах Марэ. Примечание: возможно... Бовино Ламбо». «Триста двадцать один...»

– А... – елейность в голосе Бьякурана неумолимо заканчивалась, внятные вопросы тоже. Но каким-то невероятным усилием воли он всё же сумел подобрать обычные человеческие слова, несмотря на то, что из груди рвалось нечто вроде павианьего хохота или вытья оборотня на полную луну. – Это я вижу, Шоичи-тян. А как он здесь оказался и зачем он вообще?

– Чтобы вы прочитали, разумеется, – холодно сообщил Шоичи. И, кажется, больше ничего пояснять не собирался.

– А... Кхм... – Бьякуран откашлялся, машинально кинул в рот зефирку, не переставая широко улыбаться, залпом выпил воду из стакана... И всё это время судорожно пытался понять, как же так сформулировать вопрос, чтобы получить на него ответ. Наконец решил действовать в лоб, потому что осторожные расспросы явно к результату не приводили: – Шоичи-кун. Объясни, пожалуйста, с чего ты решил составить этот план? Ну то есть вряд ли для того, чтобы мне было что почитать вечером перед сном, правда? Так с чего?

Шоичи, кажется, оскорбился. Моментально вытянулся струной, напустил на себя неприступный вид и церемонно ответил:

– Потому что неделю тому назад, если помните, Бьякуран-сан, вы попросили меня помочь вам с установлением мирового господства. 

– Что? – изумился Бьякуран.

Шоичи продолжал буравить его презрительным взглядом, и в голове Бьякурана зароились смутные картинки. Что-то он такое припоминал, и правда. Не с установлением, а с захватом. Не мирового господства, а три-ни-сетте. Не помочь, а придумать как спереть такую клёвую штуковину, которая бы ррраз! – и отправила Бьякурана в прошлое. Как вот та граната, Шо-тян, помнишь? – в двадцать пять лет мир сподручнее захватывать, чем в тридцать пять. 

Да и не просил, а мечтал, развалившись сыто после купания в море, попивая ледяной коктейль и уговаривая Шо-тяна бросить наконец рабочий ноутбук и телефон, вылезти из-под зонтика и побегать наперегонки в полосе прибоя. А лучше: устроить заплыв во-о-он к тем скалам. А ещё лучше – вот бы у меня была такая хреновина...

– Если вас не устраивает этот план, Бьякуран-сан, – продолжал между тем Шоичи, сохраняя вид оскорблённого достоинства, – я бы вас просил подробно объяснить, какие именно, по вашему мнению, места нуждаются в доработке. С удовольствием всё исправлю. Однако, настоятельно рекомендую в следующий раз помнить: если вы хотите, чтобы вас понимали, нужно всё чётко и подробно обговаривать вслух. 

Бьякуран почувствовал себя рыбой, выброшенной на берег.

– Нет, Шоичи-тян, – наконец сумел выдавить он. – Думаю, это просто отличный план. Очень рад, что ты про него не забыл. И я... Мне ну... нужно время, чтобы в подробностях его изучить.

Ирие Шоичи, не опуская вздёрнутого подбородка, с достоинством поклонился, развернулся на каблуках и молча направился к двери.

– Пообедаем завтра, ладно? – спохватился Бьякуран. Обидится вот сейчас и уйдёт навсегда. А ведь это каждый раз такая морока: искать его, приручать, уговаривать, обхаживать...

– Возможно, – холодно отозвался Шоичи, не обернувшись. Обиделся. Сильно. Может даже сам этот китайский рынок возьмёт и обвалит. И как его успокаивать? Цветы? Конфеты? Плюшевые медведи?! Точно не зефирки... – Я вам позвоню, Бьякуран-сан.

Когда за Шоичи закрылась дверь, Бьякуран всё же позволил себе грохнуться лбом об стол и застонать. Завыть. Захохотать сумасшедшей гиеной и побиться об столешницу головой. «Шаг номер сто восемьдесят девять: допросить Саваду Цунаёши», – промелькнуло у него прямо перед глазами. 

– Допросить! – взвыл Бьякуран, в истерике хлопая себя по ляжкам. – Японского недоросля! О кольцах Марэ! Да Ария Джильо Неро к тому моменту будет уже пять лет как мертва, а все Кольца Марэ – у меня!..

Это точно была не любовь. В любовь Бьякуран никогда по-настоящему не верил. Просто иногда в твоей жизни появляется такой человек, что хочется всё бросить и только смотреть на него во все глаза. И время от времени стонать в изнеможении: «Господи... Нет ты объясни мне!.. А лучше покажи. Да, точно, покажи мне ещё разок, как ты это делаешь. Как. Ты. В здравом уме и твёрдой памяти. Делаешь – вот такой идиотизм?! Как?»

И смотреть на это можно бесконечно. По крайней мере, точно можно захотеть посмотреть на это в двести тридцать пятый раз.


End file.
